To save a Kingdom
by Munksonline4good
Summary: Please read this i suck at summary's so just read and R
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks or else this would be a movie.

This story takes place in the Kingdom of Seston. The kingdom divided over a century ago and it has spent all it's time after fighting with it's self. This is how I see the war ending. I will make a better summary in the morning it's midnight here

**Chapter 1**

On the outside Latipac the capital of the kingdom of Seston looked like a normal capital. The afternoon sun shining down on it, the walls standing tall above the rest of the world, people walking to and fro minding there own business, guards walking and talking all oblivious of the dangers the night will bring.

**Six hours later**

What had been peaceful mere hours ago was now in turmoil. The sun had almost set leaving an eerie glow on the city, the wall was missing large chunks, and people were running for shelter or screaming looking for loved ones and the guards where now on alert waiting for the next strike.

Inside the castle King Dave was talking to his knights.

"It's too late to evacuate the city now they have us surrounded going outside would mean certain death" Steven Said. Steven was the oldest and wisest of the knights.

"We can take them" Said Rallsan the best fighter of the group.

"Only if we had another hundred of you" Kelus the 'quick thinker' said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Let's stop this before it gets out of hand" Ruben the youngest of the knights said

"Thank you" King Dave said as the knights became silent. "We cannot evacuate as Steven said, we can fight them as Rallsan suggested, but not win only postpone the inevitable unless we had a hundred Rallsan's at hand as Kelus said" Dave said

"Sir if I may" Ruben said there was a small look of hope in his eyes. Dave nodded allowing him to speak "Sir you have three sons if they were to escape we would have a chance in the long run" Ruben said looking at the faces of his comrades for reaction.

"What is the use of sending three four-year-olds in to the forest alone?" Rallsan asked

"No we would have someone go with them protect them until they have grown up" Ruben said as the ground started to shake. "And who do you think should do that?" Dave asked Ruben as he looked around the room "Kelus" Ruben replied looking out the window to the city below "However much I would like to, my devotion is to the city and my King" Kelus said looking at Ruben who had turned back to face the table.

"Well than someone else will have to take them" Ruben said looking at the other two in the room, he could not see them taking care of children. In reality he couldn't see Kelus taking care of children but Kelus has three daughters about the same age as the king's sons. Dave appeared to be thinking the same thing because he looked at Ruben and said "you will take them and protect them from harm you will also take Kelus's daughters, besides the fact there is safety in numbers they might stop the boys from fighting all the time" he finished smiling slightly at the thought of the girls trying to keep the peace amongst the boys.

"Yes sir" Ruben said looking down at the city below him. "Good than make hast and collect them, we will buy you some time to escape" Dave said waving his hand for Ruben to leave. "Good bye my friend" Dave said "Take care of them" and that was the last time Ruben saw them, sitting around the table then he was in a long corridor.

It was the same shade of blue that the rest of the castles interior was a deep royal blue that made the sky look white.

Ruben walked down these corridors for five minutes when he came up short at a closed door. He walked in the room and saw the Kings sons sitting in a circle minding there own business. One was reading (or trying really hard to.) One was fighting with an imaginary opponent. And the last one was "cooking" at his "fire". Ruben quickly spoke with the nanny explaining that he had to take the boys with him onto hiding. She let them go with out restraint but she seemed to feel the finality to it and she was crying by the time they left.

Ruben looked down at the three boys and sized them up. The oldest one was named Simon, the next youngest was Alvin, and the youngest one was named Theodore. Ruben had never met them before seeing that they were kept in that room until they were ten when they would be introduced to the public. Six more years until they were meant to be seen. Why the rulers always hid there kids for so long was a mystery but it was cruel to leave your children in the hands of strangers for years it must suck wandering why they don't want you. All of these thoughts came to mind as Ruben walked quickly down the corridor to the officers housing where Kelus's daughters were with there nanny.

As Ruben reached for the handle the ground shudder's as the next attack begins.

Ruben yanks the door open to revel the nanny who has a long iron pole in her hand

"Make one move and I'll knock you out cold" she said waving the long white pole in the air. "We don't have time for this" Ruben mutters under his breath. His sword in hand he prepares to fight her when one of the boys pulls on his pant leg. "We already have the girls so logically we should leave" the oldest said pointing behind him where his brothers and the girls were standing. "Or do you want to fight the crazy woman over there" he nodded to the nanny who was having trouble standing strait. "But how…" Ruben started but stopped short as the nanny charged him. He barely managed to block her in time knocking her over. By the time she was poised to strike again Ruben had moved the kids outside the room where he had enough room to move freely. The nanny ran out of the room with the pole raised over her head then she and Ruben were locked in combat she tried to hit him over the head but brought his shield up and the pole hit it. Then he tried to cut one of her legs so she could not fallow them but she jumped out of his range before he got to.

This continued for three-four minuets until Ruben wounded her to a point she could not fallow him. "We've got to get to the barrack and fast" Ruben said panting from fighting. He looked down at the girls they kept exchanging glances with each other. He guessed the oldest one was Jeanette, The next youngest was Brittany, and the youngest was Eleanor. Ruben walked down the corridor that leads outside looking out for Dayton's (evil knights) as they made it outside the ground quavers.

Ruben leads them to a building and walks in. the inside is filled with equipment. Ruben walked over to a sliding panel in the wall and slid it open inside was weapons and armor in there sizes Ruben put them in a pouch quickly when the kids weren't looking. "Alright you guys stay here I'll be right back" Ruben said walking over to the human-sized suits of armor and grabbing one five minuets later Ruben was decked out in armor from head to toe.

"Now for your outfits" Ruben said fitting each with an outfit. Simon was wearing a pair of jeans, a blue sweater, and a straw hat. Alvin was wearing black jeans and a red t-shirt. Theodore was wearing blue jeans and a green sweater Jeanette was wearing overalls and a purple sweater. Eleanor was wearing the same but the sweater was lime-green. And Brittany was wearing a pink t-shirt and jeans.

Once Ruben was satisfied that the outfits would work he started to load a wagon with supplies they would need to survive in the forest. The journey there would be trying to say the lest. A road only led part of the way there and it was on route to Rulest a good sized city on the western edge of the Falcon Forest in eastern most corner of the kingdom To get there they will have to thru the Flestey Forest, the Tyberian Plains, the Plastan Plains and the Falcon Forest. They have a long voyage is ahead of them.

**30 mins later**

The fighting outside was the worst it had been all night. Ruben had been waiting for a break in the fighting before they tried to escape but the fighting was moving towards them so he decided it was time to go. "We've got to get out of here before it's too late" Ruben said leading eight pure black horses to the wagon. When he looked at the wagon he realized it was white. "That will help" Ruben said. "Who likes painting?" he asked looking at the six children behind him.

They all raise there hands and Ruben gives them all a can of black and a brush. "O.k. lets have a race" Ruben said this was the only way he could think of to get this done fast. "The first one of you done painting your part gets to … live?" Ruben half asked half said to them. With that they all started painting. In two minutes (Fast right) the wagon was black and Ruben could not wait any longer. He had the kids get in the wagon (Alvin and Brittany were fighting over who had won the race). And ordered the horses forward. The city was in shambles, solders were fighting left and right

Houses were collapsing and people were running and screaming trying to fined a way out of the city that was suppose to be safe. Ruben had the horses galloping thru the city several people tried to get on but the wagon was going to fast. They had somehow made it out of the city alive and they were on there way to the cabin. The cabin was a place that the Royal family when into hiding. It took ten days to get there but they made it and spent the next fifteen-years in hiding.

Thanks for reading, it will get better ;) Munksonline4good out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I don't have the best grammar but we haven't got there in school yet. (We just started parts of speech.) So please don't burn.**

**The story will start to make more sense in the next few chapters (I hope) when they are in class With Ruben. Thanks to all 4 of my reviewers, you rock!**

**I still don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks only my OCs. **

**Chapter 2**

**Fifteen-years later and a message **

There swords clashed as they fought dogging blows and striking out at each other the two equally matched boys circled each other, like tigers ready to pounce. They were fighting in a small field next to a little cabin on Lily Lake, a large lake in the southern half of the Falcon Forest. The boys and girls had grown to the age of 19 and had been schooled in mathematics, science, and the art of fighting. They had grown mentally and physically

The boys had grown taller and stronger and the girls had become mature women. The two boys that were fighting were Alvin and Simon. Brittany was fishing with Jeanette and Theodore and Eleanor were fixing the table Alvin and Simon had broke in there last fight that had ended with a broken nose and a bloody eye. Dave had been right without the girls, the boys would be dead.

Ruben was watching the two boys in the field, looking for flaws in there strategies.

It had been fifteen-years sense that fateful night when Dave and most of the capitals citizens had been killed in the massacre that had sent them into hiding.

Alvin and Simon seemed to be becoming bored with there match. Alvin's inability to overpower Simon and Simon's inability to outthink Alvin made there match's long and tiring. More often than not resulting in accidents like the table that was being fixed right now.

Ruben seemed to be thinking along those lines because he stopped there match saying it was draw and that they needed to get Brittany and Jeanette from the lake for a history lesson.

History was always an interesting lesson seeing as that meant they would learn something about the war that was going on. Mainly because there were not a lot of records from before the war.

Alvin and Simon walked along the edge of the lake looking for Brittany and Jeanette and "debating" who had won the match. They found them trying to reel in a large fish called a Lily Rock that was only found in the Lily Lake at noon. "Need some help?" Alvin asked smirking slightly as they were almost dragged into the lake, again. "No I think we can manage" Brittany snapped at him as she tried to drag the fish on to land.

"No need to snap at me short-stuff I was just asking" Alvin said winking as he lounged on a rock watching her struggle with the fish.

"I'm not short Alvin!" Brittany yells at him as she tried to land the fish again

"Jeanette why are you talking! We have…to get…this FISH!" Brittany half yelled half panted at her sister who she had just realized was not helping her any more. Jeanette looked up from her conversion and sighed, couldn't Brittany land one fish with out her.

"Brittany tie the fishing line to a tree then take the net and just scoop the fish up in it" Jeanette said calmly as she turned back to Simon to continue there conversion.

"But I want some help-zip it Alvin" Brittany said giving him the "if you speak your dead" look because he had opened his mouth to say something.

Simon rolled his eyes as he and Jeanette both walked to Brittany in sync.

"Here give it to me" he said motioning Brittany to move so he and Jeanette could land the fish. It always went like this when they go fishing Brittany gets a bite, fights with the fish then gets tired and makes Simon and Jeanette reel it in.

"Thanks" she said sweetly making them roll there eyes in unison. "Anytime…not" Simon whispered the last part to Jeanette who covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"Any way like I was saying Ruben has some more history to teach us…" Simon started to say when Alvin concluded the sentence for him with"… That will have to do with the whole "it's you destiny" thing Ruben goes on about when we complained during training when we were younger" Alvin said shrugging as he watched Simon and Jeanette trying to get the fish out of the water. "Alvin will you get over that. I doubt that there's a real meaning to what he said." Simon replied to Alvin as he tied the fishing line around a tree in a tight knot that wouldn't move any.

"Well believe what you want but I think that it has to have meaning to it" Alvin said with a hint of what was supposedly arrogance in his voice.

"And what makes you say that" Simon asked looking over his shoulder at his irresponsible brother that was looking at some bushes with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Because Ruben never says anything without it having a meaning" Alvin said as he started to look for berries on the bush nearest him.

"It did have …a meaning…it was to make us …train without complaint" Simon panted as he sat down on a log.

"And we have to go back up to the cabin to hear what Ruben has to say" he finished as he retightened to knot that held the fish on its cable.

"But what about my fish" Brittany said crossing her arms over her chest.

"We'll get 'your' fish afterwards but right now we need to get going" Jeanette said, tugging on her sister's sleeve to try to get her moving.

"But my fish will get away" Brittany said as she slowly was pulled backwards by her sister. "I doubt that Brittany, it will just get tiered and be easier to reel in" Jeanette said trying to reason with her stubborn sister.

"No it will get away for good if we don't land it now" she said trying to walk back to the waters edge.

This continued all the way back to the cabin. Brittany was trying to convince them to go back for her fish, and Simon and Jeanette tag-teaming responses as they made there way to the cabin. The only one not talking was Alvin; he liked watching this argument but had no opinion on the subject.

Inside the cabin were two stories (a top and bottom floor) and seven rooms in all.

One of the rooms was the main room where most of there day-to-day life's toke place. Another room was the "Room of no Return" as Alvin called it after Simon had taken a worln (crow-like bird) in there (the bird was never seen again.)

They also have a carpentry room, a library/classroom, and bedrooms for them all.

The group from the lake had just walked into the main room (Brittany is still being dragged with them) and had started up the stairs to the library/classroom when a voice came from behind them.

"We'll be in here guys "Theodore said motioning for them to come over to him. " Why are we having a lesson in the carpentry room we all know that only you and Eleanor can anything in there" Brittany asked referring to there devastating attempts at woodwork when they were younger, Theodore and Eleanor were the only ones that managed to get to make anything; so they made things that they needed and let there older siblings do the fighting. "We're not letting you make anything we're just having the lesson in there" Theodore said shrugging as he walked back into his favorite room in the house.

They fallowed him into the room and shut the door behind them.

"Here you are, I was getting worried" Ruben said looking them over. He knew his time was near and that they had to know the whole story. "Sit down I have a lot to tell you".

**That was really hard to write but here it is.**

**Note to simonettefan: 1. I know that Alvin and Brittany are the oldest but Ruben had never met them and assumed the Simon and Jeanette were the oldest**

**2. I'm a HUGE simonette fan myself and will most defiantly put up something with them in it (I just don't know what).**

**Note to ChipmunksRule4ever. Thanks for reading and not being too hard on me for my grammar. I mostly write because I'm having trouble at home and it relaxes me**

**Note to Kuro Shimo. Thanks for reading and I told you were my grammar problems come from and I hope you keep reading and writing (Check out his story's they're REALLY good)**

**Note to BusyLovingChipmunks. Thanks for the constructive criticism and like I said this will make more sense after the next chapter but for now you're expected as clueless as the chipmunks and chipettes are. **

**If you have questions please PM me because I love to answer them.**


End file.
